With the rapid development of new luminaires based on new emission technologies an increased number of control options become available within the entertainment, architectural, commercial, industrial, street and event industries. For controlling the different devices used, by means of e.g. digital control signals according to a predefined protocol, a mixture of wired and wireless technologies may be used, with a trend to move towards the sole use of wireless transmission technologies focusing mainly on transmission within the 900 MHz and 2.4 GHz frequency bands.
Generally, wireless communication systems comprise, on one side, a wireless transmitter module connected to a control device and, on the other side, one or a plurality of wireless receivers modules each connected to independently controllable devices, for example, selected from the above mentioned luminaires for allowing unidirectional transmission of control signals. Depending on the predefined protocol, both sides may instead (or also in a mixed manner) be equipped with wireless transceivers for allowing bi-directional transmission of control signals between the control device and the controllable device(s). Such wireless communication systems for the entertainment, architectural, commercial, industrial, street, and event industries are well known by the skilled addressee, for example, earlier disclosed by Goddard Design Company in relation to their Digital Multiplex (DMX) WithOut Wires (DMX WOW) concept disclosed in 1995. A similar system has also been disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0286646 A1.
Even though the wireless communication systems disclosed by Goddard Design Company and in US 2005/286646 provides a possibility to move towards wireless control of e.g. luminaires and similar devices within the entertainment, architectural, commercial, industrial, street and event industries, they fails to provide solutions to the increasingly complex problem of crowded wireless transmission space. Thus, there is a need for a more reliable wireless transmission method, specifically for providing increased reliability in relation to e.g. stage automation, industrial lighting, office lighting and home automation.